


Kuwinda

by VincentMeoblinn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Crack, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eventual Tibbs, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Prostate Milking, Sexual Frustration, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jaded lover with a degree in chemistry gives Tony a dose of his own medicine with cologne that causes him to actually be as attractive- via pheromones- as he thinks he is… to everyone.</p><p>ALL THE KINKS. This one has some freaky stuff in it. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Timothy McGee

Kuwinda: Swahili for Hunt (I hope. Google translate has let me down before.)

 

“So you and Linda are over?” McGee asked cautiously as they got off the elevator.

“Yeah,” Tony replied cheerfully, “She was pretty cool about it, though. She even gave me a goodbye present. Sweet girl.”

“Why didn’t you keep seeing her if she was so sweet?” Ziva asked as Tony passed her desk.

“She was too clingy,” Tony replied, “I need some room to run. I’m a lion, Ziva. I need a pride full of lionesses, not a single stray cat yowling at my bedroom window all night.”

“So… I can ask her out now, right?” McGee wondered.

“Sure,” Tony said after pausing to give him an uncomfortable stare, “You’re free to have my seconds anytime, Probie.”

“Actually the male lion does describe you well,” Ziva smirked.

“I’m glad we finally agree,” Tony smiled back.

“Lazy, self-centered, constantly horny, and only good for two things: fighting and humping,” Ziva chuckled.

“Sounds about right,” Gibbs replied as he passed them to head to his own desk.

“I’ll drink to that,” McGee snorted, sipping his coffee. The three of them gave a mock salute and all took a sip of their respective beverages, Gibbs laughing lightly along with them while Tony glowered at them all.

“Gee thanks, guys. You’re so supportive.”

“Of your womanizing?” Ziva scoffed, “Get over yourself. If you were half as attractive to the opposite sex as you _think_ you are you’d be hiding from them instead of chasing them.”

“If he were half as attractive to the opposite sex as he thinks he is,” Gibbs joined in, “ _They’d_ be chasing _him.”_

“They chase me,” DiNozzo frowned.

“Like a lioness chases a gazelle?” Ziva asked, “Or like a donkey walks after a carrot when led by one?”

“Definitely the latter,” McGee chuckled.

“Laugh all you want,” Tony growled, “But my carrot is _tasty_.”

The group burst out laughing and Tony sulked at his desk all the more. Then Gibbs’ phone went off and they were off for a case at high speed. Late that night they were at their desks searching for their suspect when Tony realized he was out of deodorant. He tried to raid Ziva’s desk but she stopped him, snarling at him angrily for trying to use her stuff again. He sulked as they rushed out of the building again to go after yet another lead, this time a stakeout that was sure to leave him sitting in a car with someone for hours on end. He was annoyed at how badly he smelled, especially after their comments earlier that day, so when Linda’s car was found waiting outside the gates to their building he asked his boss to pull over.

“Is that _seriously_ your girlfriend, Tony? She alright in the head?” Gibbs asked, pulling over out of sheer concern.

“She just wants to give me a present, Boss. I told her I’d be home tonight and wasn’t. She worries. Sweet girl. Sweet, but… clingy.”

“Hey!” Gibbs grabbed at his arm as he went to climb out of the car, “Girls like that give presents that leave _scars,_ Tony.”

“Speaking from experience?” Tony winked.

“Sadly, yes,” Gibbs sighed as Tony hopped out of the van and headed for where she was parked on the side of the road in the dark.

“Hey, listen. I gotta run. We’re on a case so…”

“I know,” She sniffled, holding out a brown paper bag, “I just wanted to give you this before I went to stay with my sister for a while. I knew you’d have to come out eventually so…”

“So you decided to stalker-style it?”

“I’m not stalking you, Tony!” She snapped, “I told you, I’m leaving town for a bit. Look, I made this _for you_ in my lab.”

“In your lab…” Tony hesitated, wondering about Gibbs’ advice.

“Yes,” She nodded, her tone frustrated and hurt, “Remember when you left your shirt at my place? I used your sweat to synthesize cologne that is perfectly formatted to enhance your natural scent. It literally makes your sweat smell good. Obviously I can’t just give it to my next date, so you might as well have it.”

“Wow, that’s… pretty cool,” Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Can I have my shirt back?”

Linda gave him a sad smile, “A girl’s gotta have a few souvenirs, Tony.”

“Yeah, but… it’s like a fifty dollar shirt and…”

Linda got back into her car, started it up and drove off. Tony opened the bottle, gave it a sniff, and noted that it smelled of absolutely nothing. Gibbs honked the horn and Tony shrugged to himself and headed over.

“What did she give you?” Gibbs asked.

“Some cologne,” Tony replied, but anything else he was going to say was drowned out by Abby calling with more test results.

XXX

The stakeout was dull and frustrating. Tony and Ziva were in a car they’d hurriedly rented and the sexual banter was stopped dead the second she growled at him that he smelled like a wet cat.

“It’s dog, Ziva.”

“I don’t care what kind of animal it is, you _stink_.”

“Point taken, thank you. Is it bash Tony day and no one remembered to tell me?” Tony asked.

“You’re an ass twenty-four hours a day and wonder why we take the piss out of you sometimes?” Ziva frowned, “Get over yourself.”

Tony sighed and rooted through his bag until he found the cologne he’d been given.

“What are you doing?” Ziva asked him sharply.

“You said I stink so I’m putting on some cologne to-“

“Not in an _enclosed space._ Get out and put it on or you’ll smother us both.”

Tony sighed. She had a point. He stood up, exited the vehicle, and sprayed the stuff directly onto his sweaty shirt. _There. That should help, if only to neurtralize my stank body odor. Weird. I still don’t smell anyth-_

Tony’s line of thought halted as their suspect jogged passed him, eyes narrowing as he and Tony made eye contact. The man definitely recognized him, and that meant he wasn’t going to try to go after anyone tonight. He’d just ruined their entire stakeout.

“Was that our suspect?” Ziva asked, getting out of the car and glaring at Tony as the wind stirred their hair.

“Well, _you’re_ the one who insisted I-“

The man turning around and starting to run back at them at full speed cut off Tony’s words.

_Shit!_

“NCIS! Freeze!” Ziva shouted, pulling out her weapon even faster than Tony. The man kept coming at him, eyes narrowed and breath snorting out of his nose like a bull. Tony froze in shock, his words not coming out as the ought to. He’d never seen another human being look so _feral_ before. “I said freeze!”

He was about to plow Tony over when Ziva shot him in the leg, and the two of them went down with the man only at a reduced speed. Tony’s head hit the ground and he blacked out. When the world around him became less fuzzy someone was rubbing his hand as his head pounded angrily.

“Oh, man, what happened?” Tony groaned.

“It’s okay, Tony,” Ziva soothed, her voice soft, “I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

“What?” Tony blinked up at her. He was being held right up against Ziva’s breasts, “Oh, hey. What did I do to deserve this?”

“Faced down a man charging at you with clear malicious intent,” Ziva purred, “You were _so brave,_ Tony.”

Ziva ran her fingers through his hair and he winced in pain, “Brave and injured. Let me up, Ziva. The whole damn world is spinning.”

“Just a moment longer,” She purred.

“Very funny,” Tony groaned, “But unless you’d like to meet what little dinner Gibbs let me have, you’ll let go.”

Ziva reluctantly let him sit up and Tony rubbed at his temple. The back of his head was pounding and a cautious touch left his hand damp with blood. Gibbs and McGee were running over.

“What the hell happened?” Gibbs asked, looking down at the injured man bleeding on the ground, “Why didn’t you respond? Did either of you call an ambulance?”

“Ziva was the only one conscious, ask her,” Tony groaned, “I think I have a concussion, Boss.”

“Tony fell and hit his head-“ Ziva started.

“I need an ambulance-“ McGee started, and then paused and gave Tony an intense, alarmed stare.

“What?” Tony asked.

“ _Delta, come in_ ,” MTAC replied over the radio, “ _How many injured? What is your location? Please respond!”_

Gibbs finished the radio conversation while Ziva and McGee shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and gave Tony intense stares of alarm.

“What?!” Tony asked, noting that Gibbs had changed the request to two ambulances.

When he was done he knelt down beside Tony where he sat crosslegged on the floor with his head spinning and gently rubbed his knee, “Just hang in there, Tony.”

“Are my brains falling out?” Tony asked in horror.

“You’re going to be fine,” Gibbs soothed, his hand moving up higher.

“How injured do I have to be to warrant a grope from _Gibbs_?” Tony stammered, “Oh my gods, I’m dying.”

“Hey!” Ziva snapped, and grabbed Gibbs’ shoulder to pull him backwards, knocking him to the ground.

“You got a problem, David?!” Gibbs snarled, standing up and getting into her face.

“That was a red light situation!” She stated pointing at Tony.

“So what color would you having him pressed against your _tits_ be?” Gibbs snarled.

“Hey, come on guys,” McGee stated, putting himself between them, “Let’s just focus on getting Tony to the hospital.”

“He okay?” A strangled voice asked.

Everyone glanced down at the man bleeding on the ground.

“No thanks to you,” Ziva snarled.

“I just wanted to touch him,” The man choked out, “I think I’m dying.”

Gibbs gave himself a shocked shake and bolted for the man, pulling off his belt and looping it around his leg, “What the hell is wrong with us? What are we doing ignoring a man bleeding on the damn street?”

“I don’t know,” McGee asked in confusion, “This is weird, I feel weird.”

The ambulance interrupted their conversation and in a few moments they had Tony loaded in one and their perp in the other. Gibbs snarled as he ordered the rest of them out and took the ambulance with Tony back to the hospital.

“Tell it to me straight,” Tony asked the attendant, “Am I going to live?”

The tech looked him over as they drove off, frowning in confusion, “Aside from being a _fine_ specimen of man, you’ve just got a nasty bump on the head. It does look like you have a concussion,” She replied, stroking his groin.

“Wow,” Tony gasped, “Okay, I’m probably not awake right now but I’m _definitely_ enjoying-“

Gibbs slammed the tech against the wall of the ambulance, “Keep your damn hands near the head on his shoulders, whore.”

She glared at him but didn’t push it and the ride progressed in silence Tony was admitted, fussed over, and released in short order with each person who came in contact to him flirting or even groping him. Finally he was released and McGee drove over to pick them both up since their vehicles had been left behind. Gibbs sat in the back seat, trying to steer Tony in with him, but Tony was still nauseous and used it to sit up front. Gibbs rubbed his shoulder once from behind and then sat back. He was exhausted from the day, as were all of them, and eventually fell asleep.

The second Gibbs began to snore McGee’s hand wandered over and his finger stroked Tony’s hand.

“You know, I get that you guys are all worried about me, but I _just_ hit my head. I’m not dying here. I didn’t even have a near-death experience.”

“I know,” McGee replied, yanking his hand back.

“So you guys can relax. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know,” McGee replied, “Tony, can I ask you a personal question?”

“Sure, Probie.”

“Have you ever… Have you ever had a strange reaction to someone? Like, found someone attractive who’s out of your normal attraction parameters?”

“In non-geek speak, please.”

“Have you ever been into a guy before?”

“Sure,” Tony replied honestly, “Nothing wrong with that, Probie. Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Um… you?” McGee squeaked.

“This is the weirdest damn day…” Tony sighed, “Rule #12.”

“Never date a coworker,” McGee replied.

“Right.”

“Except I’m not interested in dating you,” McGee replied, “You’re _still_ kind of an asshole.”

“Oh,” Tony grinned, “So the Elflord wants his pointy ears to be rubbed, huh?”

They pulled into the parking garage by Gibbs’ car and Tony glanced back. The man was sound asleep.

“Can you keep it down?”

“Y-yeah?” McGee asked, his eyes going wide as his pupils dilated.

“Yeah,” Tony grinned, and reached down to undo his trousers, “Whip it out.”

McGee glanced back at Gibbs and then struggled to get his trousers open. He almost undid his seatbelt, but Tony waved at him to stop.

“It’ll beep. The car’s still on.”

“Right,” McGee went to turn it off.

“No!” Tony hissed, “He’ll wake up. Leave the engine rumbling. Keep him asleep. Like a baby.”

“Oh, right,” McGee nodded, and worked it out around his aching prick.

Tony reached out and gripped McGee’s cock while McGee did the same for him. Tony sighed happily, beginning to move his hand slowly. McGee rolled his hips up in longing, trying to speed up their interaction, but Tony shushed him and slowed it back down. He knew they had a limited time but he enjoyed the rush of Gibbs possibly catching them. Besides, when he’d admitted he had been attracted to a man it had _been_ one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was a sexy bastard and Tony didn’t have a shot, so the next best thing was getting off while he slept nearby. He glanced into the mirror, adjusted it so he could see Gibbs’ face, and felt his breathing speed up. His cock ached and McGee must have felt a change in the tension along his shaft because he sped up his stroke. Tony did the same, gripping the hand rest to his right as he chased his release. His hips were rising now as well and McGee was shaking a bit. The other man threw his hand over his mouth and came so hard that Tony’s jaw dropped. McGee shook, his face flushed a deep red, his eyelids fluttered, and his hand faltered on Tony’s cock.

Tony swallowed hard at the raw pleasure on McGee’s face and then gave his limp hand a nudge.

“Probie. Uh, McGee? Little help here?”

McGee gave Tony a horrified look and pulled his hand away, fumbling for napkins. He hit Tony’s knee with the door to the glove compartment and Tony barely smothered a grunt of pain.

“Ah, Tim? You were kinda in the middle of something?” Tony growled out.

McGee was frantically wiping off his dick and trousers, his face white as a ghost.

“Zip it up, Tony,” Gibbs sighed from the back seat, leaning forward to snarl into McGee’s ear, “McGee isn’t going to finish you off. He got what he wanted and now he’s done with you.”

McGee looked miserable, in fact he looked ready to cry. Tony was angrily putting himself away as Gibbs got out of the car and headed or his own. Tony slammed McGee’s car door and stormed over to his own, climbing in with an angry growl. He punched his steering wheel and then started the car and drove away, too angry to finish himself off. Things were about to get _very_ awkward at work.


	2. Jennifer Shepard

No actual sex in this one, just the flirting. 

 

Tony got in early enough that he could avoid just about everyone and headed straight for Director Shepard’s office. He knew if anyone could deal with what he’d just pulled it was she. She was always putting up with Gibbs. Her secretary wasn’t in yet so he knocked on her door, knowing that she’d be there already. She called out and he walked in with a sigh.

“You will not _believe_ what kind of trouble I’ve gotten myself into this time.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” She snorted, motioning to a chair. He didn’t take it. He felt like pacing so he started right away.

“You heard I got a nasty bump to the head yesterday?”

“Yes,” Shepard replied, “I also heard that your entire team panicked over your boo-boo while ignoring a man who had been _shot_. There’s going to be an investigation.”

“ _After_ that,” Tony stated, “I spent some time at the hospital being frisked by nurse, after nurse, after doctor, after nurse, after _parking attendant.”_

“So, all in a day’s work, then,” Shepard smirked teasingly at him, and then frowned, “Is that a new cologne you’re wearing?”

“Yeah, it was a gift. Then I get in the car and McGeek tells me he wants a one time thing with me! Can you believe that?”

“Well, you _are_ a very attractive man, Tony,” Shepard replied, heading over slowly with a predatory look on her face. Tony paced away from the window.

“I jerked him off in the car with a _pretending to sleep_ Gibbs,” Tony groaned, rubbing at his hair, “And he refused to finish me off. Got all awkward. This is going to be a rough week, Jenny. I-“

Tony went to turn around and found Shepard up in his personal space. She planted a hand in the center of his chest and walked him back against her wall. He bumped an award and it fell to the ground and shattered, but she was entirely focused on him with a look similar to a hungry cat. _Cougar_ , Tony corrected himself mentally.

“Um,” Tony swallowed awkwardly, “I’ll pay for that.”

“Oh, I know you will,” She growled.

Tony shoved her and ran, bolting down the steps and nearly running straight into Ziva.

“Oh! Tony!” She laughed as he caught her before she fell down the steps from his unintentional onslaught, “Oh… _Tony_.”

“Oh my gods!” Tony swore, moving around her and continuing his flight down the steps, “What the _hell_ is wrong with everyone?!”

“Morning Tony,” Gibbs stated, cutting off his retreat to his desk.

“Gibbs,” Tony stated, stiffening in alarm, “You’re not gonna hit on me… are you?”

“Take off your shirt,” Gibbs stated, sipping his coffee.

Tony swallowed hard and started unbuttoning his shirt, “Okay. If I’m going to keep having this completely insane dream… let’s do this.”

Tony pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Gibbs stepped to the right, picked it up off the floor, pressed it to his face and took a deep breath while maintaining eye contact with Tony.

“Thanks,” Gibbs grunted, then turned and headed for the elevator. Tony stood there, hands on hips, strangely disappointed despite the terrifying- and erotic- situation.

Oddly enough, the strange behavior of the previous day and that morning stopped dead and Tony was left with only McGee’s awkward eye avoiding for the rest of the day to prove he hadn’t imagined the whole thing. 


	3. Abigail Scuito

Tony had a court date the next day so he headed down to Abby to pick up the evidence to take with him to court. Abby was rocking out to music as usual while running her tests, dressed in a Goth version of a Catholic school girl uniform, but when Tony came in with his requisition forms she gave him a once over and grabbed him by the tie. Tony was too shocked by her behavior to question it until she had him in her office, and by then she had pushed him down into a chair and straddled his thighs.

“Hi,” Tony smiled.

“Hi,” She grinned, “Safeword?”

“Um…?” Tony asked.

“That’s going to be hard to hear over the music,” Abby frowned, “How about ‘boots’.”

“Okay,” Tony replied, and then jumped as a pair of cuffs was slipped onto one wrist, “Abs, this is cute but I’ve got to go to a deposition so-“

“Oh, Tony,” Abby purred, leaning in and clicking the other cuff on his wrist, “There’s always time for a good spanking.”

Abby slipped off of Tony’s lap and dragged him up by his hair. Tony shouted in alarm as Abby quickly pushed him over onto her desk and brought a hand sharply down onto his ass.

“Oh! Ho, ho, ho!” Tony laughed awkwardly, “This is funny, Abby! Very funny! Did Gibbs put you up to this?”

“No. Why?” Abby brought her hand down again, “Did you do something that Gibbs would deem spanking worthy?”

“Maybe?” Tony glanced over his shoulder and winked at her.

“We need something harder than my hand,” Abby decided, “And your ass needs to be bare.”

Tony could practically hear the whip-crack in her voice. She tugged on his hips, undid his belt, and took down his pants while he tried not to giggle or panic. Then she walked across the room and came back with a thin, metal ruler.

“No, no, no, that’s going to hurt like a- _Figlio un cane_!”

“Cane? No. Try ruler. Oh, wait, that’s Italian, right? Cool! Throw me another, that’s sexy.”

Abby brought the ruler down on his bare left thigh and the pain felt like fire going through his limb and then radiating back out to throb at the surface of his flesh. His cock was also hardening fast, which just made him both confused and aroused. That was probably want lent to the situation that followed.

“Dio cane!”

“Dio is god, right?” Abby smiled, “I like it. Call me something sexy.”

“Figa!” Tony spat out as the ruler came down again.

“That wasn’t a naughty word, was it?” Abby asked, eyes narrowing as he glanced worriedly over his shoulder.

“It… might be.”

“A prejudiced word?”

“What? No! No, it’s… a word for a beautiful part of a woman’s anatomy.”

“Oh. Cool. Call me Mistress.”

 _Smack_! More throbbing pain and that strange tingle in his balls as pleasure followed after it.

“Mistress!” Tony sobbed, tears coming to his eyes.

“Very sexy, but wrong language. You get two for that.”

She hit him twice in the same spot on his ass and her music barely drowned out his screams.

“Fucking hell, Abby! That hurts!”

“Uh, yeah. That’s the idea,” Abby brought the ruler down three times on the opposite asscheek, but all in the same spot once again. Tony howled and tried to stand but she shoved him back down with a single hand. Tony was shaking, the pain making his legs weak even as his cock leaked onto the floor beneath her desk.

“P-Padrona,” Tony sobbed out, “Per favore, Padrona. Pietà.”

“Oh, so sexy,” She purred, “It sounds almost… patriarchal.”

“I’m so fucking hard,” Tony gasped, “Why am I so fucking hard?”

“Because pain causes endorphins,” Abby replied, reaching around and stroking his cock with one warm hand, “This should really get you going.”

To Tony’s surprise she pulled her hand _away_ from his cock and instead stroked her hand over his abused flesh. Tony’s entire body exploded with goosebumps and he let out a scream of pleasure as his cock twitched in need. His balls were so tight he almost asked her to hit them in the hope that he’d come from that alone. Instead he lifted himself up on his toes in longing and Abby happily slapped his ass again, but this time with her hand.

“Cazzo!” Tony shouted, “Oh, fuck, Abby I’m gonna cum so hard!”

“Rule number eight,” Abby teased, running the tips of her fingers over his ass, “Never assume.”

“Don’t make me beg, Abby,” Tony groaned.

“Are you kidding?” Abby laughed, “That’s the point.”

She walked around and slipped her white panties out from under her plaid skirt and then crawled up onto the desk, sitting on her feet with her legs spread. She parted her nether lips with two fingers and smirked as her pigtails dangled in her face.

“Start licking,” Abby purred.

“Oh my gods, this is like every fantasy I’ve ever- _ow!”_ Tony gasped as she smacked the back of his head, “Shutting up, Boss. I mean, Mistress. I mean, _Padrona!”_

Tony buried his face in Abby’s cunt, pressing up on his toes so he could reach her. His entire body was straining, his neck aching, and his cock pointed at an awkward angle by the edge of the desk. He managed it, licking and flicking hungrily. Abby moaned and teased her own clit with a finger every once in a while as he eagerly enjoyed her scent and spicy taste. It felt like ages and Tony had started to finger her as well as eat her out, his muscles burning from the tension, when Abby let out a few sharp cries and a flood of her release teased his chin.

“Mm,” Tony smiled up at her and Abby worked her clit a few more times with three fingers to milk her pleasure.

“Did I do a good job, _Padrona_?” Tony pleaded.

“Oh, such a good job, my sweet little-“

“Special Agent?” Gibbs asked.

They both froze and Abby looked over her shoulder, “Gibbs! Oh my gosh. This isn’t what it looks like. I mean, it is but…”

“Tony, you’re late,” Gibbs barked, “Put your damn clothes back on and get out here. Now!”

“Yeah, but, see… I’m really close and…”

“NOW DINOZZO!”

“Yes, Boss,” Tony groaned.

Abby was bright red and near tears as she undid his cuffs, fixing his tie as he straightened his pants and shirt.

“I’m really, really, really sorry, Tony. I have no idea what came over me. None of those words you said in Italian were boots, were they?”

“Um, no, why?”

“Your safeword?! I was barely listening!”

“I didn’t tap out, Abby,” Tony smiled reassuringly, leaning in to give her a kiss. She was just parting her lips for him when Gibbs hollered again. Tony sighed and hurried after his boss.

The deposition went surprisingly well. The judge was about to throw out their evidence due to the fact they were late but then reconsidered after a few moments of ranting. He then spent the entire time Tony was on the stand smiling at him and winking until Tony was concerned the man was having a stroke. Overall they were a roaring success and one juror even applauded Tony’s statement until the defendant’s attorney protested. He got so many phone numbers on his way out the door that he just through them all out, unable to tell one from the other at the rate he’d been getting names and gropes.

“Boss, what is going on?” Tony asked on the way out to the car, “Everyone’s getting all… handsie with me.”

“Beats the hell out of me,” Gibbs grunted, “I asked Abby to look into it but she didn’t find anything on your shirt.”

“So that’s why you wanted my shirt?” Tony asked, slipping into the car with Gibbs.

“Yup.”

“So… are you gonna…”

“I’m not interested in getting my heart DiNozzo’d,” Gibbs snorted.

“Right, so do you mind if I just… you know…”

“In the back seat,” Gibbs snarled.

Tony switched seats, pulled his aching prick free, and set about stroking himself while staring at Gibbs’ profile as the man drove. It was decidedly naughty, especially since this car didn’t have tinted windows. Sadly he was so pent up that it was clear he wasn’t going to enjoy it for long. He was just closing his eyes and letting his head fall back- visions of Gibbs on his knees dancing in his head- when he heard a horn sound inches from his head and the entire world turned upside-down.


	4. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard

If you're read the previous chapter before 4/23 than you'll want to go back and re-read the last paragraph as I decided to torture Tony a bit more. This won't make sense otherwise. 

 

“Well,” Ducky smiled softly as he checked Tony over, “It seems the hospital took good care of you.”

Tony sighed. He’d spent most of the night in the hospital and barely had time to go home and clean up before coming to work. He had thrown on the nearest clean clothes and rushed out the door. Gibbs had fared far worse as he’d been on the side of the car that had smashed into the pavement. He was still at the hospital after hours of care. Tony was planning on visiting him, but had been told he’d be released in less than an hour.

“So how bad is Gibbs?” Tony asked, chewing on his lip. He thought he might have distracted his Boss so he felt guilty for the wreck.

“Oh, he’ll be fine. He had a few abrasions and a nasty bump to his head. They kept him mostly for observation. Anthony, I realize you’ve had a rather strange few days and I was wondering if you’d allow me to do a more thorough examination?”

“Um… does it involve your penis?” Tony asked, having learned a few lessons lately.

“Goodness, no!” Ducky stammered in alarm, “I was referring to a CT scan and an internal exam!”

“Oh. Okay. Um, why the internal?” Tony shifted on the morgue table.

“Well, Gibbs seems to be under the impression that you’re secreting unusual amounts of hormones. Now, I got ahold of your bloodwork from the hospital so we can skip that step, but I’d like to examine your glands. _All_ of them, and that include your prostate since it comprises a large part of your sexual reproduction system.”

“Okay,” Tony replied, “I guess so. People weren’t weird at the hospital yesterday so maybe it’s just something to do with co-workers.”

Tony stood up and began to undo his trousers as Ducky replied, “Oh, I doubt that. Jethro mentioned that they were harassing you the first time you went to the hospital.”

“Oh, yeah,” Tony sighed, “I tried to block that out.”

“And at the deposition.”

“Hey, it won us the case!”

“It nearly lost you the case first,” Ducky pointed out, turning to Tony with freshly washed hands and donning a new pair of gloves, “Your throat first, and please remove your shirt as well.”

Ducky examined Tony from top to bottom, carefully examining parts of him that he was fairly certain had _nothing_ to do with their situation but felt too good to stop. For instance he felt quite a bit of time pressing against Tony’s nipples and blowing on them to make them pebble up. Then he’d given each of them a few squeezes that had Tony achingly hard in no time. He was uncomfortable with the whole situation simply because he had no actual sexual interest in Ducky, but this was quickly turning into a problem for him. He’d been denied for so long that literally anyone would do at this point. So when Ducky had him lay down on his back and palpitated his abdomen his mind turned it into far more intimate activities.

“Sit up, please, scoot to the edge of the table. That’s it,” Ducky replied, and cupped his balls without warning, “Turn your head and cough.”

Tony’s jaw clenched and he swallowed a few times as his bollocks did their damndest to draw up into his body. Ducky rolled them in his hand until they dropped back down again, but the stimulation only brought Tony closer to the edge and they quickly drew back up again.

“Anthony, I’m going to pull them back down again. Do actually _cough_ this time? Hm?”

Ducky repeated his motions and Tony groaned in agony.

“Anthony! Focus!” Ducky snapped.

“I forgot how.”

“To focus?” Ducky questioned in disbelief.

“To cough,” Tony replied.

“Oh, for pities sake. _Fine_. Step down and turn around, perhaps we can finish the frontal portion once you’ve calmed down a bit.”

“If you’re about to do what I think you’re about to do, I’m _very_ unlikely to calm down.”

Ducky chuckled as Tony eagerly stuck out his ass, leaning over the table with far more enthusiasm than he would have three days ago.

“Our flirty Anthony? A bottom?”

“ _Power_ bottom,” Tony leered.

“Whatever is causing you to be irrisistable,” Ducky chuckled as he lubricated a finger, “Is clearly affecting your libido as well.”

“Nah, days of- _oooo-_ orgasm denial are making me horny as hell. And I don’t mean the fun kind of orgasm play.”

Tony shifted on his toes as he adjusted to the breach. Ducky hadn’t used the slow, intimate approach he was used to; he’d just pushed straight in. No teasing or licking… Tony licked his own lips at the thought and tried to reign in his hormones. He should _not_ be thinking of Ducky rimming him!

“I was under the impression you were working your way through our staff!” Ducky exclaimed.

“More like they’re working their way through me,” Tony groused, “They keep leaving me hanging, Ducky!”

“That’s no way to treat a friend,” Ducky replied indignantly.

“Exactly! Thank you, Ducky!” Tony replied, and then moaned enthusiastically as his prostate was repeatedly stroked.

“Does this help, my dear boy? Your prostate is _quite_ swollen. I’m concerned about your need for release.”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Tony moaned, hips rolling before Ducky stilled them.

“Just relax, Anthony,” Ducky soothed, “Let me take care of you.”

Tony moaned and shook, his cock twitching and leaking as Ducky massaged his most intimate parts with expert results. It took a while, a good fifteen minutes in which Tony was soon sweating profusely, but then his cock pulsed and emptied onto the floor at his feet in long, hard pulls. He’d never come untouched before, but then again he’d never had an orgasm that lasted as long as this one did, either. He was so weakened by it that when Ducky pulled his fingers free he simply sank to the floor in a pile of his own spunk. From there he smiled giddily up at Ducky who was chuckling and smiling at him warmly.

Right before he palmed his cock through his trousers.

“Uh oh,” Tony stated with wide eyes.

“You _did_ mention how unkind it was to leave a friend hanging?” Ducky pointed out, “And I believe you’re already well… prepared.”

Tony swallowed hard and then pulled himself upright, “Well… I did say power bottom. Bring it, Ducky.”

“Luckily for you,” Ducky stated as he unzipped his trousers, “I do not possess the anatomy of the mallard my name resembles.”

“That a size joke?” Tony chuckled as he heard a condom ripped open.

Ducky groaned as he slicked himself up and then pressed inside of Tony with slow consideration. When he was fully seated he decided to… continue the conversation?

“Actually, I was referring to the fact that most ducks have a rather alarmingly long and aggressive erection. It swells forward like a spring,” Ducky panted, beginning to thrust into a slightly uncomfortable Tony. Ducky was being gentle enough, but the conversation was throwing him off and he was afraid if he kept his eyebrows in the befuddled position for much longer they were going to stay that way.

“So he literally pops, huh?” Tony questioned, then immediately cursed himself for prompting the older man.

“Oh, no, he _springs_ , unlike most species of _Aves_ who don’t even _have_ a penis, but rather reproduce via muscular vents. Yes, the duck, or _Anas platyrhynchos,_ is a remarkable species that reproduces almost entirely through _rape_ , to the extent that its females have developed vaginas that are full of twists and turns to avoid the male penetrating them. The males have of course developed penises that corkscrew,” Ducky gave an expert twist of his hips and came with a grunt, “To allow them to peruse the female form without much difficulty.”

Tony straightened up as Ducky removed the condom and dropped it into a medical waste bin near the exam table. Tony accepted a wet wipe and cleaned himself up, feeling oddly violated despite the fact he’d consented to all the activities that had occurred.

“Thank you, Anthony, that was _most_ pleasant,” Ducky smiled warmly as he tucked himself back into his trousers.

“Thank _you_ ,” Tony replied with a forced smile, “I needed that… though not so much the information on rapist birds.”

“Yeah, I’ll say,” Gibbs grunted from the doorway, taking a sip of his coffee, “I’ll never feed those little bastards again.”


	5. Palmer/Lee

Some tag changes. Check 'em or regret 'em. 

 

Tony groaned in humiliation while Ducky chuckled at him and bustled about with his usual muster, “I can find nothing inherently wrong with Tony but I sent Abby the blood samples from the hospital anyway. I’m hoping to hear back from her in a few hours.”

“We’ll head down and see how she’s doing,” Gibbs replied, “Come on, Tony. Get your clothes back on and let’s go see what Abby’s got going on.”

“I already _know_ what Abby’s got going on,” Tony reminded him.

“I know you do,” Gibbs scoffed, “Try not to get mixed up in it again or you’ll never be able to sit again.”

“Tell me about it. She ever… I mean, have you two ever… I know you two are close and all and…”

“I’m not fucking Abby, DiNozzo,” Gibbs grunted.

“Right. Of course not. That would be unprofessional.”

“Ya think, DiNozzo?”

The elevator chimed and they stepped out and headed into Abby’s lab. She gave Tony a horrified look and then looked back at her computer.

“Yeah, I know,” Gibbs snapped, “Just get on with the explanation.”

“Okay, so we’re isolating some weird results in your blood, but I’m still not finding the source. We thought it was your cologne that you got from that chick, but you had sprayed it on your shirt and when I tested it the shirt was clear of contaminants.”

“Okay, so why am I attracting flies like honey?” Tony asked.

“I dunno, but I’m going to need a minute after you leave,” Abby swallowed hard.

“Probably not,” Gibbs replied, “Once he leaves all symptoms go with him.”

“That’s slightly comforting,” Abby replied, shifting where she stood so she could rub her thighs together, “I guess I just assumed it was because I got off yesterday.”

“So what now?” Gibbs asked.

“Well, to fully rule it out since it’s the only change we’re aware of and assuming Ducky’s CT scan didn’t show anything-“

“We really didn’t get around to the scan,” Tony grumbled.

“Well get to it,” Gibbs snapped, “As soon as possible.”

“Yes, Boss,” Tony blushed.

“ _As I was saying_ ,” Abby interrupted them, “I really need to sample the actual cologne.”

“You bring it?” Gibbs asked Tony.

“It’s at home,” Tony replied, “I thought you’d ruled it out.”

“Fine,” Gibbs nodded, “I’ll have Ziva pick it up. You’re wanted for questioning on the situation with our shitty arrest the other day. Go on up to the Director’s office and-“

“No. No, Boss, do _not_ leave me alone with her!” Tony pleaded.

“You just got buggered by Ducky,” Gibbs chuckled, “And you’re afraid to be alone with Jenny?”

“Ducky did you up the butt! Hinky!” Abby laughed, eyes dancing with amusement.

“She’s wanted me for _ages_ ,” Tony whined. Abby snorted and he glared at her, “She has!”

“That’s cute,” Gibbs smiled proudly, “You remind her of a younger me.”

“Well she reminds me of my _dad_ ,” Tony replied, “With tits. That’s just… _ew.”_

Tony shuddered and Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head in amusement before taking another sip of his coffee, “Well, you’ve got one choice then.”

“What?”

Gibbs gave Tony a positively evil smile and Tony backed up a bit only to jump when Abby pinched his ass.

“Come with me, Tony,” Gibbs grinned, turning to walk quickly out of the room, “Before Abby finishes getting her belt off.”

Tony ran after him in a panic.

XXX

“Oh my _gods!”_ Shepard gasped, hand flying over her mouth.

“Sorry,” Tony grinned proudly, “Gibbs had me dumpster diving for evidence.”

“I think I can _taste_ it,” She gagged.

“Yeah, it’s pretty ripe,” DiNozzo grinned, “So, shall we get this over with?”

The other people in the room looked a bit green, but the inquest went without incident. He had no excuse for why everyone had focused on his minor wound while the other man had been injured, but he wasn’t about to tell them that he’d been being humped by everyone in the office as way of explanation. He told them that he assumed they’d had flashbacks of his more serious injuries and that it had made them act irrationally. Then he told them he’d be willing to do group therapy with them to help them recover from their trauma, and made sad puppy eyes. They sent him out of the room in a hurry.

Tony headed downstairs to the autopsy to clean himself off, figuring if he was going to have sex in the autopsy he might as well shower there as well. He stripped off his clothes and pulled out the spares he always had with him, laying them out and then sitting down on the washing table. The water only came out cold since corpses really didn’t need hot water, but DiNozzo was so disgusted with his state that he wasn’t about to complain. He rinsed himself off and then rinsed his hair and body with some alcohol just to get the funk out. It made him a bit dizzy but it was worth it to get rid of the foul odor of the dumpsters he’d rolled in to dissuade people from jumping his bones.

Tony dried off with some paper towels and a hand drier and then tugged on his spare clothes with a sigh of relief. He felt like a new man. He also felt like a good wank. All that tension had been eased earlier, but now he needed a _proper_ release. He glanced around, checked out the doors by peaking through them, and then headed over to Ducky’s chair. He figured that after the morning he had liberties could be taken. He sat down and undid his trousers just in time for Lee and Palmer to sneak out from underneath a gurney, straightening their clothes and giggling a bit.

“I can’t believe he was in here washing on the-“ They both froze and Michelle’s words cut off as she stared at Tony with his erection in his hand.

“Um… hi guys. How’s it going?” Tony tried.

“Good,” Palmer replied, eyebrows up to his hairline, “You?”

“Been a bit rough lately, but I can’t complain,” Tony replied, “How you doing, Probie?”

“I’m… well…” Lee replied, “You got a new cologne or something?”

“Yeah, or something,” Tony snorted.

“Would you like to…” Palmer started, and then glanced sideways at Lee.

 She glanced up at him and then smirked, “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Oh, yeah,” Palmer breathed, flushing brilliantly, “Hey, Tony. Would you like to… do something with us? Both of us?”

DiNozzo’s eyesbrows shot up, “Um… yeah. Sure.”

Michelle headed over to him with a smirk on her face and they tugged him through to the supply closet where they could have a bit more privacy. Once there Tony and Jimmy hurriedly opened their flies as Michelle’s pert little breasts revealed. They both pressed Tony against the closed door and he found his neck assaulted by eager lips while one of his hands explored a soft tit and the other a hard cock. It was an absolute fantasy come true and he was soon moaning as hands roamed over his body. Someone moved down to lap at a nipple and he opened his eyes to stare down at Jimmy’s head just as the man gave him a delicate bite.

“Oh, that’s good,” Tony groaned, and then smothered a moan as Michelle’s hand gripped his ass firmly.

Palmer straightened up again and whispered something into Michelle’s ear that Tony only partially caught and Lee nodded with an eager grin.

“I promised her we could do this,” Palmer grinned.

“Do what?” Tony asked worriedly as Michelle dug around through her purse.

“Just let me change into this one,” She grinned, pulling out a ten-inch dildo. She lowered her trousers to show off a harness with a limpy packer in it. She quickly worked the straps and soon had herself a prominent erection.

“That shouldn’t be as hot as it is,” Tony grinned.

“She’s been asking to peg me for ages, but I’m not a bottom. Thankfully, according to Dr. Mallard, _you_ are so…” Palmer grinned.

“Wait… that’s going in _me_?” Tony asked.

“Don’t worry,” Palmer slapped his hand on Tony’s shoulder, “I have _lots_ of lube.”

“And afterwards you’ll get what you want, she replied working the shaft with a lubricated hand and moaning as it pressed against her clit, “I’m already _so_ wet.”

“I’m going to watch,” Palmer grinned, “And then I get the front door while you get the back.”

“I can live with that,” Tony smiled eagerly, “Let’s do this.”

Tony willingly got down on his knees and grabbed the lube from Palmer, “But I stretch myself.”

They watched him work his fingers in his ass, the two of them touching and kissing lovingly. Tony glanced over at them happily. _This_ felt right. Having a fantastic experience with two of his friends, helping them achieve a fantasy that they’d been wanting for a while. Maybe _this_ time he wouldn’t have regrets afterwards… and maybe Gibbs wouldn’t walk in on the tail end.

Tony slipped his fingers free and motioned for Michelle to go to town with a jerk of his thumb, “Ride em, cowgirl.”

He gave his ass a sharp slap, wincing as he recalled the harsh spanking Abby had given him too late, but neither of them noticed. They weren’t exactly looking at his _face_. Michelle knelt behind him and pressed the head of her cock against his entrance, taking a few steadying breaths while Palmer giggled and whispered encouragement. She pushed forward slowly at his prompting and Tony felt reassured by Palmer guiding her in. The toy was both long and thick and he had to take a few deep breaths himself, but overall the burn was enjoyable. It had been ages since he’d been so full and he was moaning by the time she was fully seated.

“Okay, just… give me a moment,” Tony panted, his cock twitching eagerly.

Michelle held her position until Tony pushed back a bit and then began to move. For a moment they were out of sync, and then it just clicked. Tony shifted down onto his elbows and Michelle leaned forward and his prostate was being stroked beautifully while Michelle panted behind him.

“Yes, yes!” She gasped, “Oh, fuck this is so hot!”

“Yeah,” Tony groaned softly, not wanting to be too loud, “Grind your hips when you’re all the way inside and… _yeah.”_

Michelle paused to do as he’d instructed, making a circular motion with her hips, and was soon lost to the sensation as the base of the toy stimulated her swollen mound. She was quickly gasping in pleasure, giving him a few thrusts and then gyrating eagerly. She gripped the base of the toy and sped up with soft whimpers of excitement. Tony was as stimulated by her pleasure as his own, though to be fair she was missing his prostate 50% of the time. Michelle was close to coming by the time she gave up and pulled away, leaving Tony to groan in frustration.

“I just can’t get there this way,” She gasped, “I need you two inside me. Now!”

Tony wasn’t about to argue with that. He turned around to find Michelle on one knee, Jimmy working a condom onto his cock while she rubbed at her pussy and spread her juices around. Tony grabbed the condom Palmer held out to him and slipped it on with a bit of lube.

“She likes it without prep,” Jimmy grinned, “Just go _really_ slow.”

“You sure?” Tony frowned.

“Oh, yeah,” Jimmy grinned, and then sank into her cunt with a groan of relief.

Tony lined up behind her, the angle awkward due to their positioning. He had to kneel with his legs far apart, straddling one of her calves, and thrust upwards. His muscles protested, but his dick was taking the lead in his decision making so his second head vetoed them. He slowly eased in, gasping at the feel of motion against his cockhead. This was a first for him and he hadn’t really been expecting to be able to feel Jimmy’s cock fucking her cunt through the thin muscle wall dividing her two entrances. He was only an inch in and he was already having to hold off of coming. This was easily the hottest sex he’d ever had. His ass was sore and satisfied, his cock was eager to bang out a second orgasm for the day, and he had two beautiful people moaning in front of him.

Michelle came a second later and the force of her muscles flexing as she shook with pleasure forced his cock out. He growled in frustration and gripped his dick to push back in, moaning as he sank a few inches this time. Her body opened up willingly for him through a combination of experience and post-orgasm relaxed muscles. He was soon pushing up into her with abandon, though the angle restricted him to shallow thrusts. He gripped one shoulder with one hand and planted his hand on the ground behind him, bucking up like a cowboy riding a bucking bull. He was just reveling in _that_ powerful image- and how hot it would be to see Jimmy in chaps, when his partners stilled in front of him. Jimmy came with a groan, his face contorted delightfully in pleasure. Michelle let out a smothered cry and he felt her walls clamp around him again. Tony groaned. He was so _close_ , but not quite there yet. When Jimmy fell back Tony began to thrust again, but the supply closet was pulled open and Tony was left staring up at the inevitable.

Gibbs and Ducky, both staring down at them in shock.

“Well! This explains a few things!” Ducky snapped, his face flushed with anger, “Mr. Palmer, I’m shocked!”

Tony gripped Michelle’s shoulder and tried to hold her in place, ignoring the interruption while he thrust into her faster, but she pulled away with a shriek of horror and scrambled for her clothes. She was sobbing when she ran out of Autopsy, leaving Jimmy and a frustrated Tony to face the music. Tony tugged off the soiled condom and fisted his cock without reserve. He was _coming_ , damn it, and no one was going to stop him!

Except for an anxious Jimmy who tried to stand up with his pants around his ankle and fell on him hard enough for Tony to slam into the floor. His head spin after the third knock to it in as many days and things went momentarily black. When he came to Jimmy was doing up his pants with a sympathetic look to his face.

“Sorry, Tony,” Palmer said softly.

“Did I come?”

“Not that I noticed,” Palmer replied, “Gibbs is pretty angry. You should get out there.”

“What’s he so mad about?”

“Beats me,” Palmer shrugged, “It’s not like he doesn’t know what you and Ducky did.”

Tony limped out into the main part of the Autopsy room, his muscles aching horribly from his lower back down to his very toes. Gibbs was pacing the room and he was fuming mad.

“Boss, I can explain-“

“McGee brought your damn cologne to Abby,” Gibbs snarled, “She’s putting it through the mass-whatzit now.”

“Okay,” Tony replied, confused as to why he wasn’t getting an earful.

Gibbs stopped pacing and came over to him, putting his hands firmly on Tony’s shoulders and staring into his eyes, “We’re going to figure this out, Tony.”

Tony licked his lips as his long-denied and tortured dick twitched eagerly in his pants. Gibbs’ pupils were blown and his breathing was elevated. He wasn’t mad. He was _aroused!_ Tony leaned in eagerly, hoping for a bit of contact and so needy that he wasn’t the least bit concerned about who was in the room with them.

“Thank you, Boss,” Tony purred, “It’s so _comforting_ to know you’re trying to help me out.”

Gibbs’ nostrils flared and he slapped Tony upside the head, “In the mean time any sexual contact you have can be considered _under duress_.”

“Wait, what?” Tony asked, blinking in surprise.

Ducky gave Tony a rather guilty look, “Agent Gibbs here has been reading everyone the riot act. Apparently he feels that you being irresistible is tantamount to us being slipped a date rape drug.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Tony frowned, “I’m in full possession of my faculties!”

“But those around you _are not_ ,” Gibbs replied, “They’re- _we’re_ \- drugged out of our minds! You gotta start telling people no, DiNozzo.”

“I didn’t think about it like that,” Tony frowned.

“I wouldn’t say out of our minds,” Ducky frowned, “I may have acted impetuously but I did nothing I regret. Nor did Abby from the way she’s raved about her experience with Anthony.”

“McGee doesn’t agree with you two,” Gibbs replied, “He’s feeling guilty and used.”

“ _Used?!_ ” Tony snapped, “I didn’t even get to-“

Gibbs smacked him upside his head, “Keep it in your pants, DiNozzo!”

“Yes, Boss,” Tony growled out.

“Now go with Ducky to get that damn CT scan. We need to know if all those knocks to your head have done something to that useless mass between your ears.”


	6. Ziva David

Tony was in the middle of his CT scan, the machine making a hell of a lot of noise around him, when the whole thing went suddenly still.

“Ducky?” Tony called from where he lay, aroused and angry, on the table with the donut-shaped machine silent around his head.

“Ducky’s… out of the way for now,” A sultry voice purred.

“Ziva?” Tony asked in shock, looking down the length of his body as the sultry Mossad agent began to climb up the table, her hips shifting in her tight leather pants, “Oh, hell yes. I mean _no_. I’m supposed to tell you no.”

“Do you always do everything Gibbs says?” She asked, raising her eyebrows, “I’m a consenting adult. If I want to be raped by you I will.”

“That sounds fair,” Tony whimpered as she lifted up his hospital gown. He had gone from half-hard to rock hard in a matter of seconds and was in serious danger of blowing his load at a glance, “Though maybe we could… I dunno… work this out a bit differently?”

“I’m going to fuck you until you come and then you’re going to eat your come out of me like a good little whore boy.”

“Rent boy,” Tony corrected automatically, “And I’ve never been happier to hear you call me names until today.”

Ziva smirked and shimmied out of her tight pants, revealing that she’d gone commando that day, “I’ve been waiting to get you between my thighs since you first put that cologne on, Tony.”

“The cologne?” Tony frowned, watching as she moved up his body. She was so wet he could smell her and it only made him ache more, but his brain was still working overdrive, “But Abby looked it over and-“

“Oh, yes, that’s right. The cologne _is_ to blame. Her results came back. It evaporates quickly off of surface material like clothes and skin,” Ziva groaned as she took him in hand and sank down on his cock, “But absorbs into the body even faster. The initial spray creates a sex frenzy, but then eases back. After that you’re sweating it out.”

“So whenever I left the air conditioned building or got hot and bothered around someone…” Tony’s eyes widened, but quickly fell shut as she began to move over him. Her pussy was wet, hot, and so very tight around him. She was also an absolute expert at cock riding, and it showed.

“You became irresistible,” Ziva moaned, riding him slowly, her muscles clenching on every pull upwards.

“Ziva,” Tony gasped, “I don’t know if you’ve heard, but this sort of thing hasn’t been going well for me so if you could just…”

Ziva smiled down at him, “Of course, Tony.”

Her his snapped down and Tony let out a gasp of pleasure as she began to ride him fast and hard. Tony didn’t even try to hold back. He’d satisfy her _after_ he finally got his damn rocks off! It took only a few more thrusts before he gripped her hip and moaned out a long, and _very_ satisfying climax. His cock felt like it was pulsing the very energy out of his body. He lay there gasping, his breath wheezing with the power of his orgasm, and then she was moving up his body. She ducked under the ring of the CT machine and gripped it, pressing her cunt down onto his mouth and grinding against his face. Tony groaned and opened his mouth willingly. He lapped at her soaking wet pussy, sucking on her clit and lapping at his leaking seed. It was a heady mixture and he intended to spend the rest of his life reliving this _very_ gratifying moment. He reached up and cupped her chest, grateful when she guided him beneath her shirt so he could palm her hot, bare breasts. He teased a nipple and she groaned enthusiastically. He moaned against her quim.

Tony had a rather filthy idea and decided to go for it. After all, she’d given him what he needed, who was he to deny her what _she_ needed? He slipped his finger into her wet hole and got it good and saturated and then moved to the back, stroking and teasing her asshole. She whimpered and ground against him eagerly, her fluids leaking down his chin. He slid a finger in and she gasped and bucked a bit before coming hard across his face. Tony moaned, sucking at her inner lips and clit over and again while fingering her ass until she came again, grinding her clit against his nose while his tongue fucked her wet pussy. He could barely get a breath in and was seeing spots, but it was worth it to hear her screaming in pleasure. When her shaking legs finally dismounted his head he was left with a wet mug and a proud grin.


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

“I had Abby dispose of it, turned in her results to the committee that was going to take our badges, and had a BOLO put out for your ex girlfriend,” Gibbs stated as Tony walked into Abby’s lab, “I take it Ziva found you?”

“Yeah,” Tony replied, still grinning happily, “Ducky’s icing his head at the moment.”

“Figures,” Gibbs sighed, spinning in Abby’s chair. Tony had already washed up after his encounter with Ziva but he was still basking in the _very_ fantastic time they’d had.

“I was almost surprised to _not_ see you there,” Tony grinned weakly, “Where’s Abby?”

“Apparently Ziva tried the stuff on and the results were disgusting. Abby ordered her downstairs to shower it off and change then went home with a headache. I figured you’d come here after Ziva… got around to telling you. I wasn’t about to interfere in you _finally_ getting your chance with Ziva. You’ve been mooning after her for ages and we both know that only something like this or booze would get her to loosen up enough to give you a chance.”  

Tony paused, “So wait… you didn’t show up because you thought… _Ziva_ was the one I’m truly interested in? As in, long term interested in?”

“Isn’t she?” Gibbs asked, eyes closed as he continued to rotate from left to right.

“No,” Tony replied.

“Hm,” Gibbs shrugged one shoulder, “Hope she knows that.”

“I think she does,” Tony replied, “She’s never really been into me like that. I figure we’ve got it out of our systems now.”

“Guess so,” Gibbs replied softly.

“You’re awfully… calm,” Tony replied.

“Just had a good wank over the clothes you left in Autopsy,” Gibbs snorted, “Must have had your sweat on them. Feeling mighty fine right now.”

“Right, and they are now…?”

“Burned.”

“Right. Good. So the last of that stuff is gone?”

“Forever and ever.”

“Good,” Tony nodded, “Good.”

“How’d it feel to be the hottest thing in town?”

“Well, my friendships may never recover,” Tony replied, “And my balls _definitely_ won’t.”

Gibbs snorted, “Go home, Tony. Take tomorrow off. I want you to make sure you take a _very_ hot shower and sweat that shit out completely before you come in day after. Got it?”

“Yes, Boss,” Tony replied softly, and headed to the elevator with an odd sense of rejection and regret in his gut. 


	8. Coffee With a Side of Gibbs

The elevator opened and Tony stepped on with a sad sigh. McGee hurried to catch up with it, but when he called for Tony to hold it he didn’t bother, but McGee made it anyway. He stood inside and waited for the doors to close before starting to speak, the action that Tony had dreaded the most.

“I’m sorry,” McGee spat out.

“For what?” Tony replied softly.

“For… panicking,” McGee replied, “I didn’t mean to… use you. I just… freaked out. I couldn’t understand why I felt interested in you and…”

“Digging deeper, McGee,” Tony interrupted.

“I’m straight, Tony,” McGee sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry for being straight, just for not being straight with me.”

“I was _influenced_ , Tony!” McGee shouted out of the blue.

“Geez,” Tony sighed, “I get it. You’re straight. It was a mistake. Whatever.”

McGee groaned and rubbed at his face, “I didn’t mean to yell, I’m just trying to deal with this whole thing.”

“It’s over, McGee. There’s nothing _to_ deal with. It’s done,” Tony walked out of the elevator and passed Ziva where she sat at her desk. She winked at him but he didn’t return it. He dropped into his chair and started up his computer.

Gibbs showed up a few minutes later, coffee in hand and his usual bland smile on his face.

“Good morning,” He stated, stressing the first word.

“Morning, Boss,” Tony replied readily while the others muttered replies.

Gibbs sat down at his desk and sipped his coffee for a while, filling out paperwork and taking a few calls here and there that didn’t result in the case Tony was _desperate_ for. He needed to get out of the office and away from all the awkward stares. After a few hours of paperwork and consulting on a cold case for another unit he was interrupted by the most dreaded words uttered in the confines of the building.

“Tony, my office,” Gibbs growled out, then stood up and headed for the elevator.

Tony rushed after him and made it in before it closed, standing there and sweating awkwardly as Gibbs hit the down button. They weren’t going anywhere and Tony new it. A few seconds later he flipped the kill switch and the elevator froze and the lighting dimmed to emergency lights only. Tony swallowed. If he’d still been wearing the cologne he’d have expected to be pressed to the wall and snogged senseless. Now he didn’t know what to expect. A lecture? A headslap? A demand he turn in his badge? Maybe sensitivity training? Again?

“Seeing as how you’ve been in a red-light situation with every damn member of this team… and in the past a few _off_ of it… just thought I’d add my own signal to the mix,” Gibbs stated, his voice surprisingly soft but still as gruff as usual.

“Okay,” Tony replied uncomfortably, still staring straight ahead of himself at the doors. It was something that was automatic in an elevator. You stared at the doors. Even if it wasn’t working.

“Dinner.”

“Sorry?” Tony glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes and then looked ahead again.

“I’d like to take you out to dinner. Tonight. Eight. Assuming we don’t get any cases.”

“Okay,” Tony nodded, “I’d… like that, too.”

“Good,” Gibbs grunted.

Then he hit the switch and they continued down to Abby’s lab where they picked up some sample results from a cold case. They returned in silence and worked on them throughout the day with only a few comments in between. The cases were truly cold and it only took a few hours to realize they weren’t going to get anywhere. They needed fresh evidence and it wasn’t happening. Not yet. Gibbs never gave up on the cold ones, not until justice was served.

Seven rolled around and Gibbs sent them all home, nobody commenting on the fact they’d stayed late to work a case that wasn’t going anywhere. On the way out Gibbs nodded to Tony and muttered ‘eight’ before continuing to his vehicle. Tony felt a moment of panic and practically sped home to change his clothes, shave, put on fresh deoderant, and frantically straighten out his already perfect hair. The knock at the door hit a solid minute before eight and he almost swallowed his mouthwash before remembering to spit. He answered the door in time to see Gibbs starting to look irritated. His expression changed to a warm smile when he saw a flustered Tony on the other side.

“What’s wrong, DiNozzo? You never dated your _boss_ before?”

“Boss? No. Teacher? Yes. Bosses daughter? Oh, yeah,” Tony grinned wide.

Gibbs shook his head in amusement, “Let’s go, Tony.”

The date was, predictably, a disaster. Gibbs had Tony pick the restaurant so he chose one that was Italian. They arrived at the restaurant where Tony smoothly ordered for them both in his mother tongue only to find out the waiter didn’t speak a lick of Italian. Gibbs chuckled at him for a solid minute while he awkwardly repeated his order sans his suave attitude now that his date was laughing at him. The waiter was so new that he didn’t know what some of the dishes were and nearly burst into tears as Tony tried to get their complicated order correct. Finally he headed off to the kitchen and Tony nervously fiddled with the silverware.

“I always order in Italian here,” Tony stammered to cover his discomfort, “That guy’s new.”

“Obviously,” Gibbs chuckled.

“I won’t say anything. I don’t want to get him fired. Everybody deserves a chance.”

“You know?” Gibbs smiled, “They really do.”

Dinner arrived and they spent the time talking about the cases they’d had in the past. It was comfortable territory for them… but not for the guy at the table next to them who unwisely listened in. Tony was describing the state they’d found a body in- in vivid detail- and the man gave them a horrified look and threw up all over his table.

They were moved to another table while the staff frantically cleaned up the area around them. That switched their waiter, which Tony was secretly glad for, but someone had neglected to tell the waitress at their _new_ table this information.

“So then I tell my sargeant,” Tony related, making up about 90% of the story as he went, “That the building was probably loaded with explosives.”

Gibb’s smile said that he knew the story was mostly BS, but he was still indulging Tony by letting him tell it and enjoying the mental picture. Sadly, this was when their new waitress approached with a cupcake and a stream of clapping employees singing _Tanti Auguri a Te_. Gibbs’ scowl should have sent them running, but instead it just made them nervous and one of them fumbled, fell, and dropped the cupcake straight in his lap. Gibbs didn’t move. He just slammed his hand down on the candle to put it out, slapping his thigh loudly in the sudden silence, and stared up at the terrified waitress. She stared back at him for a good twenty seconds before turning and running like hell. The rest of the staff scattered while the manager came over with a look on his face that said he’d pegged them as the troublemakers that night. He spat out apologies in both English and Italian while handing Gibbs numerous cloth napkins and offering to cover Gibbs’ dry cleaning bill. Gibbs glared at him until he realized his interference wasn’t wanted and slunk off in ashamed silence.

“Well, that wasn’t fun,” Gibbs snarled.

“Maybe we should just go,” Tony replied miserably, “Pick up a pizza or something.”

“I’m halfway done my meal, I’m finishing it!” Gibbs snapped loudly, earning him more angry glares from patrons around them.

“Hey, none of this is his fault!” Tony snapped irritably at them. That, at least, earned him a partial smile from Gibbs.

Then the waitress approached with the third cup of espresso that Gibbs had demanded, tripped, and spilled it all over Tony’s back. Tony howled in pain and stood up, dancing around the room as he stripped off his jacket and shirt. He ended up knocking over a stand of food into a table, tripped over his own feet, and landed in a lady’s lap. She threw both arms around him to stop him continuing his fall to the floor.

“Um, thanks,” Tony smiled at her weakly.

“And me without a camera,” Gibbs sighed, wiping off his mouth and tossing his napkin down, “ _Now_ we’re leaving.”

“Uh, Boss!” Tony scrambled up, grabbed his clothes, and ran for his retreating form, “I didn’t mean to land shirtless in her lap, that was totally an accident!”

“Mi scusi, signore!” The maitre de called out, cutting Tony off from his exit after Gibbs.

“If you think I’m paying for that fiasco of a meal you’ve got another thing coming!” Tony snapped in Italian.

The manager was on his way over as well and before he knew it he was being shouted at by both of them. Apparently there was a mix up due to their table transfer and it seemed the people who were _supposed_ to get the birthday cupcake had skipped out on their tab. The waitress was now accusing them of being those people, but the manager just wanted them gone, and the host was trying to tell them that Tony was a regular and that he’d vouch for him. Tony argued with them for nearly ten minutes, worried about Gibbs and where he was, and when the waitress demanded they call the police for the bill and multiple disturbances, he finally whipped out his badge and told them all to go to hell.

Tony exited the restaurant and looked around to see if he could locate Gibbs. The man was just taking his keys back from the valet and had somehow summoned up a paper cup of coffee. They were chatting amicably as Tony hurried over, shivering in the cool night air.

“Hey, Gibbs,” Tony started.

“Tony, this is Bruce,” Gibbs stated, motioning to the valet.

“Hey, Bruce,” Tony stated, “Gibbs, I’m really sorry about tonight I was just-“

“Bruce has tickets for a midnight showing of some play he’s wanting to get rid of. Got called into work tonight. You heard of it? Rocky Horror? I like scary movies.”

Tony’s mouth twitched.

Bruce’s mouth twitched.

Gibbs frowned at them both.

“What?” Gibbs asked.

“How much, Bruce?” Tony grinned from ear to ear.

“Considering how awful he was just telling me your date was,” Bruce grinned, throwing Tony a conspiratorial wink, “You can have them.”

Tony took the tickets, shook the man’s hand firmly, and suggested they drive home so he could change. Gibbs agreed and they headed back while Tony tried not to giggle in anticipation. He changed into a leather jacket and leather pants, figuring at the very least he could be _slightly_ sexy without alerting Gibbs to what was coming.

They stepped into the line outside the theatre and Gibbs narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He didn’t say anything to Tony struggled to keep his amusement to himself as half-dressed men and women giggled and chatted. A _very_ convincing Frankie walked passed and Tony struggled to keep his eyes in his head. Gibbs wasn’t so successful, watching the person walk passed with a very enthusiastic gate and a trailing boa.

“Huh,” Gibbs stated, “This one’s popular with the transfolks, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Tony replied coolly, managing by sheer force of will not to roll on the ground laughing.

They sat down in their seats, which really were pretty good, and the play started with the usual. Gibbs grinned at the wedding and chuckled at the jokes about marriage. When the castle came into view- a rather well constructed backdrop- he muttered ‘finally’ and Tony began to worry that he really _had_ been looking forward to a horror movie and would be disappointed. He dropped silent at _Time Warp_ and became very serious and still during _Sweet Transvestite_. When the lights came on for intermission he stayed seated with a frown on his face.

“Boss?” Tony asked.

“This isn’t a horror movie, is it?”

“Um… no. It’s satire. Comedy. The kinky sort. Did you want to leave?”

“Didn’t say that, DiNozzo,” Gibbs replied.

“I’m gonna get some water and use the head, you need anything?”

“I’ll get it. Need the head myself,” Gibbs replied, standing up and following Tony to the bathroom.

Tony felt more than a bit awkward standing in the urinal next to Gibbs so he took the stall and spent a moment taking slow breaths to calm himself down. He loved the show but he wasn’t sure Gibbs was enjoying it. He washed up but Gibbs was already gone. He was in the concession stand getting… coffee. At least it was decaf this time. He pulled out a flask and added bourbon to it, offering Tony a sip. It was _horrible_ , but he needed the steadying substance at this point.

They returned to their seats and Gibbs did chuckle a few times throughout the play. In fact he straight up laughed at the cannibalism scene, which spoke for the state of his mind in Tony’s opinion. The curtains rose at the end of the last scene and the lights came on to a yawning Gibbs. Tony worried the entire way home as Gibbs drove far more sedately than usual, but he showed no sign of being unfit to drive. They got to Tony’s place and he gave him a sassy grin and invited him upstairs. Gibbs stared at the entrance to Tony’s building, narrowed his eyes, and considered his invitation.

“Yeah, okay.”

Tony’s heart soared and he directed Gibbs to the guest parking spot. They walked up together and Tony opened the door for him, offering him coffee automatically.

“I’m good,” Gibbs replied, looking around himself, “We up here for what I think we’re up here for?”

“Well, yeah,” Tony snickered, “I mean, unless you want to change your order to coffee.”

“Then let’s skip the chatter. You got mouthwash?”

“Bathroom in the bedroom,” Tony pointed and Gibbs headed through, loosening his tie as he went.

Tony’s hands were sweaty and his heart was pounding. He wanted sex with Gibbs the way he wanted air but he also didn’t want this to be a one-off. He wanted to go out with him again, preferably on a date that didn’t include mishap after mishap. Instead of voicing this he walked into his bedroom and stripped off his leather jacket, leaving him in a silky black button down. He joined Gibbs in the bathroom and gave his own mouth a gargle. When they both were through Gibbs was rubbing at his chin contemplatively.

“You want a shave?” Tony chuckled, “I like a bit of stubble, personally.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs muttered, “It works for me. Bit of burn.”

“Yeah,” Tony purred, thinking of the burn of entry and how good it would feel to have this man inside him.

Gibbs turned and tugged Tony against him by his belt loops. Tony smiled and slipped his arms around Gibbs’ shoulders, eyelids lowering in invitation.

“You want this, Tony?” Gibbs asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Tony purred.

“I’m broken, you know. I go through people like coffee cups. Nobody stays.”

“I’ll bring the glue,” Tony smirked, “Just do me a favour and don’t mix it up with the lube. That could be a sticky situation.”

Gibbs barked out a laugh and then kissed Tony firmly. He moaned against Gibbs’ lips and pressed closer, lining up their bodies and licking at Gibbs’ lips for entrance. He opened up and Tony slid his tongue inside, dancing with the older man and finding himself weak kneed. Gibbs could _kiss!_ The man worked Tony’s mouth in a way that had his knees shaking, tongue moving to tease against Tony’s in promise of other skills.

Gibbs tugged them both back into the bedroom, turned them, and pressed Tony down onto the bed. Tony scooted back and Gibbs climbed up with a hungry look in his eyes.

“So how did it feel, Tony? Having your ‘pride’ full of hungry lionesses all eager to hunt you down and have you?”

“Not as good as this,” Tony replied readily, and then swallowed his fear and blurted out, “You’re the one I’ve really wanted all this time.”

“Well, you got me,” Gibbs smirked, climbing between Tony’s thighs and running his hands up the inside of them to get Tony to gasp and arch wantonly, “Now let’s see if you still want me by morning.”

“Oh, I will,” Tony panted, as Gibbs worked at his neck with hungry nips, “I _definitely_ will.”

Gibbs ground their hips together and speech became impossible as their bodies were overwhelmed by the friction. Gibbs straightened up and pulled off his jacket, eyes intense on Tony, seeing him completely as if he couldn’t drink in enough. Tony unbuttoned his shirt and Gibbs eagerly parted it, dropping down to suckle a nipple to hardness, blow on it, and then tease it gently with his teeth. Tony moaned in longing and arched his back for more. Gibbs moved to the next while working his own trousers open. Tony heard Gibbs’ hand sliding along flesh and whimpered with longing. He wanted to touch and be touched. He reached down, but Gibbs pushed his hand away. He kneeled up and Tony stared down at a long, hard cock that was absolutely _aching_ to be touched. Gibbs pushed Tony’s unconsciously wandering hands away again. He started in on Tony’s clothes instead, stripping him of those tight leather pants and his briefs all in one fell swoop.

Gibbs slapped Tony’s hip, “Roll over and present.”

Tony wasn’t sure what he meant by present, but he had a wild guess so he rolled over, got up on his knees, and reached back to part his ass cheeks. Gibbs growled in approval and gave his hole a gentle tap with three fingers. Tony panted and he felt his muscles flutter open a bit. He was so _ready_ for this it was agonizing. Gibbs leaned down and gave him a cursory examination before running his tongue from Tony’s shaved balls, up his taint, and then circling his pucker with a demanding press of wet muscle. Tony moaned and that tongue all but attacked his hole, wriggling and then retreating every time Tony started to open up for him. Tony was leaking onto the bedspread, his cock twitching with each firm swipe of Gibbs’ tongue as it set his nerve endings on fire.

“Oh, gods, Jethro,” Tony moaned.

“Mm, like hearing my name on your lips, Tone,” Gibbs purred, and then gave him what he wanted by spearing his tongue and fucking Tony’s hole with it.

Tony wailed and Gibbs growled in excitement before pulling back. Tony panted and listened hard, almost afraid to move lest he ruin the moment. Gibbs’ belt clanked and he realized he was ditching the last of his clothes. Tony was still draped in his shirt, but that didn’t last as Gibbs reached down, pulled his arms back, and stripped it off of him violently. Tony whimpered and gripped his ass again, opening his cheeks for what he hoped was more and more and _more_ of Gibbs doing basically anything to his ass. Hell, he’d take a spanking at this point, just so long as the man didn’t stop touching him!

Gibbs grabbed the lube off of Tony’s nightstand, “Condoms?”

“D-drawer,” Tony panted, “I’m clean though. Checked with Ziva. She’s the only one who didn’t wear a condom and she’s not prone to that.”

“I’ll last longer with it.”

“You _really_ don’t need to,” Tony whimpered.

Gibbs chuckled and tended to the lube instead, pouring some on Tony’s hole and then on his fingers. He teased one around Tony’s entrance and then dipped it in to the first knuckle.

“You going to be good for me, Tony?” Gibbs asked.

“I’ll be anything you want me to be,” Tony groaned as that digit slipped in deeper.

“I mean, are you going to behave at work after this.”

“Yes,” Tony moaned, “I’ll be a fucking angle, just fucking fuck me.”

“Such a filthy mouth,” Gibbs chuckled, pumping his finger a few times and then adding a second. He scissored his fingers after a few pumps and then curled them, drawing a croon of pleasure from Tony, “Like that?”

“Oh, yeah,” Tony moaned, “I’m ready, Jethro. Please.”

Gibbs groaned, clearly ready for more than a glimpse, and slicked up his cock. He pushed in with agonizing slowness, his head popping through the first ring of muscles with a slight delay. Tony groaned as Gibbs slowly filled his hungry body. When Gibbs was fully seated he took a steadying breath and then gave Tony’s hip a tug, “Roll onto your side.”

They rolled slowly, carefully arranging their limbs without dislodging Gibbs from Tony’s body. Gibbs was tenderer than Tony had anticipated. He eased Tony’s legs into position, hooking his calf over Gibbs’ thigh and holding his leg up with his own crooked knee. Tony propped his head up on one elbow and stroked his cock a few times while Gibbs began to slowly work himself in and out of Tony’s tight body.

“Fuck, I forgot how tight this position is,” Gibbs gasped.

“You wanna turn?”

“Hell no, s’good,” Gibbs groaned, reaching down to run his hands over Tony’s chest, “I can reach you like this.”

Tony moaned as Gibbs adjusted to hit his prostate and began to thrust with more power, his hips rolling forward eagerly as he pressed kisses to Tony’s neck and shoulder. Tony hadn’t felt so cared for in ages. Gibbs touched him as if he were precious and he moaned as he reached back and gripped Gibbs’ ass so he had the momentum to press back against him. In this way they were soon moving together as smooth as honey. Gibbs nipped his shoulder and then reached further down his body to take over Tony’s strokes. He took Tony in hand with a firm grip and stroked his cock with those calloused hands. Tony’s eyes rolled in his head as Gibbs sent fire running through his bloodstream. Add that to each firm thrust of his cock into Tony’s needy hole and he was soon crying out in pleasure. Gibbs groaned and began to thrust faster, one hand gripping Tony’s shoulder while the other tossed him off with expert motions. His thumb swiped the tip of his head, collecting the fluid there and spreading it around. He teased the slit and worked the shaft while Tony bucked back against him using his grip on Gibbs’ ass for leverage.

Tony moaned as he felt Gibbs still behind him, teeth digging into his shoulder as his cock pulsed inside Tony’s ass, coating his passage with hot ribbons of come. Gibbs was a considerate lover, his hand never stilled even through his own release. He kept working Tony’s dick until the man let out a relieved cry and came hard across Gibbs’ hand and the sheets beneath them. Tony went still, his legs relaxing. Gibbs rolled slightly forward so Tony could rest his knee on the bed without dislodging Gibbs’ slowly softening prick. They stayed like that for a while, spooning and enjoying slow caresses. Tony ran his hand over Gibbs’ forearm, enjoying the feel of the hair beneath his digits. Gibbs nuzzled his hear and hairline, pressing firm kisses here and there and letting out soft sounds of pleasure. When Gibbs’ cock softened so much that it slipped free on it’s own the moment was… not over, but clearly moving into another one.

“Shower?” Tony suggested.

“Yeah,” Gibbs replied softly.

It was perfect. It gave Tony the time to enjoy Gibbs’ body that he hadn’t earlier. He ran his fingers through Gibbs silver chest hair and asked about each and every scar. Sometimes Gibbs said he didn’t remember but when he shivered Tony knew he just didn’t _want_ to remember. Tony swore to himself that he’d make Gibbs forget them for real, and then cover them up with good memories. Tony washed Gibbs from head to toe, kneeling on the floor of the tub to massage each foot and calf lovingly to thank him for how tenderly they’d made love. Afterwards Gibbs held Tony and kissed him so lovingly that he just melted against him. Gibbs returned the favor and scrubbed Tony as well, though is washing was more perfunctory. It was just like Gibbs to be militant in his washing methods.

After drying themselves off they returned to Tony’s bedroom and crawled into his bed with tired sighs.

“We have to be up for work in an hour,” Tony groaned.

Gibbs chuckled, “No we don’t. I switched shifts. We have tomorrow off.”

“When were you going to tell me?”

“If the date had gone south…  never. It would have been my sweet revenge,” Gibbs grinned as he tucked Tony in gently.

“That’s just cruel, Boss,” Tony groaned, “And technically the date _did_ go ‘south’.”

Gibbs chuckled, “That had to be the worse dinner I’ve ever had.”

“Now that you mention it, I’m starved.”

“Breakfast and then bed?” Gibbs asked.

“Breakfast _in_ bed,” Tony grinned, “You stay here. I’ll cook. Bacon and eggs?”

“Yeah, you got toast?”

“And orange juice,” Tony nodded.

“And coffee,” They both stated in unison.

Tony chuckled and left Gibbs lounging in his bed to go fix them an impromptu breakfast in bed. On his way to the kitchen he passed the hall mirror and stopped to admire the developing mark on his neck. He snapped a quick picture for posterity but promised himself it was the first of many.

And next time he’d be sure to leave one on Gibbs’ as well.


End file.
